This invention relates to a supporting arrangement for a string instrument.
During concerts the musicians frequently are playing different instruments. Even when the instruments used are not quite different, there may be different types of similar instruments, as e.g. acoustic guitars and electric guitars. Also then there may be a need for putting the instrument aside for later use.
In connection with a concert such changes may take place fast and the instruments are often precious and they ought to be handled with great care. Accordingly there is a need for simple and easily accessible supporting device or stand to keep the instrument safely supported also when not in use. Although it is not desirable to have the scene crowded by stands required for different instruments. The scene area may be crowded with technical equipment and some of the musicians will also want to move freely around and accordingly the scene room should be filled up by least possible equipment.
Also when small locations are concerned, as e.g. in an ordinary living room, there will be a need to support the instrument. In such environments the instruments should not be placed on the floor as it easily may be stumbled in. On the other side it may be desired to put the instrument aside for a certain period, and if the instrument is arranged balancing toward a wall or a piece of furniture, this may easily jeopardize a precious instrument which may fall down and be damaged.